Leaf Her Alone
Leaf Her Alone is a season 100 episode of HTFF. Plot At Emmy's garden, Emmy is seen planting new seed and also adds some mixed up fertilizer on it. She feels doubtful about it until Daisy comes into her garden. She wanted to visit Emmy's garden to see her various flowers. Emmy decided to leaves the seed alone to greets Daisy. A moment after Emmy left the seed, a leaf suddenly pops out from the soil and later the mouth seen. While Emmy is talking to Daisy, Daisy sees something running towards them and pounces into Emmy. Emmy at first seems confused and sees the plant, later sees the place where she planted the seed. Emmy ultimately excited as the plant she made(mutated) is success. The plant is acts like a pet dog and cat, this made Emmy more happy about it. Daisy also seems impressed by this and wanted to touches the plant but get hisses and spits some liquid instead. Emmy apologized about this and gives a tissue to clean her face. Emmy then walks away with her new "pet" while Daisy cleaning her face. Daisy then sees the tissue is covered with blood and then realized her face actually burned with the acid from the plant. The sunlight worsen the condition and melts Daisy's head into skeleton. The plant is seen guarding around the garden and playing with a vine with Emmy. Emmy later heard someone comes into her garden and meets Wilt comes to buy her fertilizer. Emmy anyway gives him the fertilizer before Wilt leaves. Wilt walks away and not aware some flowers impaled into his horns, which triggers Emmy's "pet" nearby. Wilt still being oblivious about it until the plant attacking him and pulls half of his head off. The plant later shows it to Emmy and the flowers on it. Emmy is shocked and throws it away, but managed to pulls off the flowers from the horns. Emmy later packs her stuff and goes into her shop with her bicycle, quietly followed by the plant and sneaks into her basket. While she on her way into the shop, she sees Walter driving inside his truck passes by and also waves at him. Walter seem angered and spits into her basket but the plant suddenly sneaks out and spits it back into his eyes. Walter is screaming as his eyes are melting until he falls off the cliff and explodes. Inside the shop, while Emmy checks her stuff, the plant quickly leaps out of the basket. Some customers then entered the shop meanwhile the plant checks them from a far. Parri is seen at the counter and trying to flirts Emmy again. The plant quickly jumps on him, causing him to falls into the floor with his mirror. Emmy managed to grabs her "pet" and scolds it. Parri anyway ran away with his face impaled with broken mirrors but tripped into Flaky's back by the vine. Some tree friends are terrified and ran away from the shop after sees Parri's fate. The plant then ran away into somewhere after scolded by it's owner. Fungus nearby sees the plant running directly towards him, causing him to falls into the mutated rafflesia and releasing some bugs from him. Emmy feels guilty for scolding her "pet" and later distracted by amount of bugs suddenly appear inside the shop. She tries to call the exterminator and kills some of it by herself. Pesty suddenly came in after Emmy called him and tries to find the bugs, only sees the plant and thought it's a pest. He caught it by it's neck and tries to pulls it out. Emmy later sees the scene quickly helps her "pet" out, also thought Pesty as a pest, smacks him with the swatter. Zet then enters the shop and sees Emmy killed Pesty with her swatter. Zet immediately pulled out his gun and wanted to shoot her but the plant quickly jumps into his face. Zet anyway shoots randomly inside the shop, causing the glass shattered and falls towards them. Zet somehow survived and sees Emmy is injured by broken glass, sees his chance to arrests her. The plant then appears in front of him with his gun before throws it into his mouth, also triggers the gun and causing half of Zet's head blown up. The plant anyway licks injured Emmy and makes sure if she still alive. Emmy feels glad and also mourning because of the injuries. In the next day, Emmy relaxed at her garden with some bandages on her body, also the with plant. Cloverfield is seen picking up the flower, which triggers the plant to kills him. Emmy is about to stop it but disappointed as it's too late. Moral "A garden is not a home without a pet." Deaths *Daisy's head is melted into a skeleton. *Wilt's scalp is pulled off. *Walter is died inside the explosion. *Parri is impaled into the back of Flaky. *Fungus is eaten by mutated rafflesia. *Pesty is slapped by a swatter. *Zet's head is blown off by his gun. *Cloverfield is killed by the plant. (off-screen) Injuries *Walter's eyes are melted by the plant's acid. *Parri's face is impaled by his own mirror. *Emmy is impaled by multiple glass shards. Trivia *The title is the pun of "leave her alone". *The plant or Emmy's "pet" might make another appearances after this episode as it's still alive and still owned by Emmy. *Envy, Pride, Daphne, Salvia and Humphrey are seen as Emmy's customers inside the shop. Meanwhile Orbis appears as a picture inside the shop. *Emmy's pet later makes another appearance in No Living Clothes. Category:Season 100 episodes Category:Fan Episodes